This invention relates generally to the provision of work or other surfaces having controlled electrical conductivity, and more particularly, the provision of coatings on floor or other surfaces, such coatings characterized a providing electrical conductivity, such as to allow electrical current flow.
It is found that material surfaces, typically having certain moisture content, provide for electrical current flow, but that when such surfaces become dry, their resitivity increases to the point that electrical current will not flow in or through them.
In certain instances it becomes necessary to provide for assured electrical current flow in or through surfaces (such as floors, walls, etc.), an example being in electronic assembly rooms where grounding leads are attached between workers' wrists and the floor, to ground stray current. Accordingly, there is need for assuredly conductive surfaces.